Mission to Costa Del Sol
by Enyo-chan
Summary: Sephiroth is having his first mission to Costa Del Sol. He is happy, but everything doesn't feel right. No Yaoi, just something random that I came up with. My first Fanfic ever!


Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or the characters!

Note: This is my first fanfic ever! So please be nice, my English may not be perfect since I am Swedish and I apologies if something may sound weird! I wrote this first in my own language and then tried my best to translate it…

Anyway, hope you enjoy! ^^

Sephiroth's First; Mission to Costa Del Sol

Nothing was wrong. Only the nagging feeling in the back of his mind "_Nothing is wrong…_" Sephiroth told himself in his mind for the fifth time this morning "_I should be happy I'm able to go!_" The three friends, also known as 3: rd class SOLDIER: s, Angeal, Genesis and Sephiroth have just received a mission to Costa Del Sol, this would be Sephiroth's first time to see the ocean. Right now they are on the helicopter just taking off towards Costa Del Sol. Genesis quoting LOVELESS, Angeal sitting in silence and Sephiroth barely paying attention, lost in his own thoughts as he remembers the talk just a few days ago.

_Genesis, Angeal and Sephiroth are on the way to their shared apartment and talked about the possibilities for an extra vacation if they finish their new mission in Costa Del Sol fast, or Genesis and Angeal did all the talking and Sephiroth just listened. After a short while Sephiroth decides to ask a question about a special word he not only has heard mentioned by his friends but also in the information of their mission to Costa Del Sol "What is the ocean?"And everything turned quiet. "The ocean… the ocean is water?"answer Genesis a bit confused. Angeal and Genesis often explains many things for their friend, but to explain something that covers the majority of the world map was new; to be on the map at all was new to them. Water? Is that all? Sephiroth rise one eyebrow not because he doesn't believe his friend, more because it feels like something important is missing "And more?" he continue. Angeal try to answer the question this time and take out a world map with marks at different places that they and other SOLDIERs would be sent to. "I'm pretty sure you have seen the world map many times before, right?" he say and look at Sephiroth that gives him a nod "All this-" Angeal motion with his hand over everything supposed to be the ocean "is the ocean." Sephiroth's eyes widen at the thought of more water than actual land, earlier he had just learned the names of the continents, where mountains, forests and cities were located. That was the only thing Hojo taught him his last times locked up in the laboratories. The mad scientist had never even said the word and Sephiroth had of course thought it was a non important detail and not asked about it. "The ocean separates the continents and the only ways to cross it is by boat or fly over it."Angeal put in and Sephiroth start asking more questions about the ocean. Nothing they said seemed to be dangerous, but he got a feeling in the back of his head that there was something he should be worried about. He just didn't know what._

"_I'm probably just worried needlessly._" Sephiroth told himself as he looked out the window to find the ocean growing in the horizon. "The ocean?" it was only a whisper but Genesis stopped his quoting and look out the window as well "Just wait till you stand on the beach during sunset. That's something beautiful to see." Genesis says as he lean back in his seat again. Sephiroth just watch the ocean come closer "_There's nothing to worry about…_"

When the three friends reach their location in Costa Del Sol Angeal repeat their mission. Apparently people have seen a giant serpent-like creature out in the water rather close to the beach and violently attacking boats, the result have been scared tourists and business dropping. Their mission is to find this creature and get rid of it, hunt it away, capture it or kill it, it do not matter which. "We'll simply get a boat and go fish for our monster" Genesis say as he jump down onto the ground "whatever we hunt we know it keeps close to the surface." Angeal get off the helicopter next and say "Have you already forgotten it attacks boats, Genesis?" "Have you forgot we are SOLDIER? We can handle a simple push towards a boat, besides it will be easier to find it since it hunts boats, right?" Angeal just shake his head with a smile. At the first step Sephiroth take out of the helicopter he is greeted by the scent of the ocean and stop in his tracks for a second before placing down his other foot on the ground and follow his friends. Despite the distraction this new scent gave him, he still had heard his friends talk "So we will play prey to catch our own prey?" Genesis turns to his friend with a bright smile to show he's serious. Sephiroth, that doesn't have any experience about the ocean at all just shrug and say "Let's start now then and finish as fast as possible." And the three friends went to start their mission.

The sand, the calm breeze, the sound of the waves, the seagulls, everything was exciting for Sephiroth, he had never been to a place like this, but as part of SOLDIER and grown man he kept his curiosity to himself. But everything didn't feel right; he still had that nagging feeling in the back of his mind, the uneven rocking of the fishing boat didn't make it better. He stood at the railing with a rather irritating look on his face at the feeling that something's wrong "_No matter how big our monster is, it should not be any problem…_" Angeal appear and walk to stand beside Sephiroth and look out over the ocean. "This must be your first time on a boat as well, Sephiroth, what do you think about it?" he smile and look at Sephiroth "Hn, is it normal for it to sway back and forth like this all the time?" Angeal chuckle at his friend's irritated tone "It's just the waves pushing the boat." he say and put a hand on Sephiroth's back before turning to leave "I will go check if Genesis seen something." and Angeal start walking toward the front of the boat where Genesis is. "_Everything's like it should… Nothing to worry about… Why can't I get rid of this feeling then?_" Sephiroth sigh and continue to look for their monster.

After nearly a half hour without a trace from their prey they decide to travel a bit further away from the beach, hopefully wishing that their monster is lurking in the deeper waters. One hour since they left with the boat the sun stands high in the sky and the heat is not pleasant at all. "We have been out here for a whole hour!" Genesis almost screams out in frustration "It could have been worse." Angeal say trying to cheer his friend up. Genesis opens his mouth to complain some more when their names being called from the other side of the boat, Sephiroth must have spotted something. In a much better mood Genesis start running with Angeal to Sephiroth. When they reach him he is leaning over the railing staring straight down into the water, Angeal and Genesis does the same "It disappeared beneath us." Sephiroth say low. Angeal sigh and grab hold of Genesis' and Sephiroth's coats to drag them away from the railing "Now we have found it we need a plan what to do with it." Angeal say before another of them decide to speak "The boat is equipped with a harpoon in the front, destined for great fishing, one of us should be by it all time." Genesis and Sephiroth both agree with a nod "I will take care of that," Genesis say and start walking toward the front of the boat again "you and Seph take care of the bait for our monster." after that said, Genesis stop in his tracks when a muffled rumbling is heard from beneath the boat. Before anyone has time to react something hit the boat from the side almost causing the boat to capsize. Crew, drums and anything that's not attached to the boat is thrown to the side and much falling into the water, Genesis is thrown to the floor and roll down to the railing where he's safe from the water, Angeal throw himself against one of the cranes on the boat, holding on tight and Sephiroth stagger backwards with the boat and get hit by a drum bringing him down in the water with it. When the boat is back up again, Angeal and Genesis look at each other worried.

"_No… No!_" Sephiroth scream in his mind when he felt the water surround him, the salty water stung his eyes as he tried to see something trough all the bubbles around him. When most of the bubbles had disappeared he watched in horror as the surface went further and further up, he realize fast that he was sinking and needed to get up fast for air and started flailing his arms and legs helplessly, his heavy shoulder armor weighing him down. "_Why can't I go up? How can I come up?_" he started to worry, he didn't know what to do for once "_Could this be what my sense has been trying to warn me about?_" He feels his feet hit something and he stopped his flailing to stand properly. Had he reached the bottom? He turn his face from the water's surface to find himself stare into clear, shining, yellow eyes that belong to a long blue colored serpent-like creature. Apparently he is standing on the monsters head "_Oh, no…_" Suddenly the water presses him down against the monsters head while it rushes up towards the surface. Everything turned bright when they broke the surface and Sephiroth felt the monster beneath him disappear as he continued upwards.

Angeal and Genesis rush up to the riling together with a pair of crew members that had just seen what happened to the third SOLDIER. Everything was quiet, a bit too quiet for anyone's liking. A few things that had fallen into the water float up to the surface but no sight of Sephiroth. "…Do you think the monster went off after the attack?" Genesis question worryingly and slowly turn to look at Angeal. Right when Angeal open his mouth to answer something emerges from the water some distance away from the boat. Reaching a few feet above the water a big light blue creature with a serpent-like body that fast retreats below the water. However, no one missed the black and silver figure continuing the travel to the skies; it didn't take long for anyone to realize who it was. Angeal and Genesis are both relieved and at the same time become worried anew as their friend start falling down to the water again. The boat change direction so they will be closer to Sephiroth, Genesis runs to get the lifebuoy and then to the front of the boat. Angeal is already there, he had taken of his heavier equipment in chase Sephiroth would be knocked out when he hit the water again, it is possible to happen.

Within one second Sephiroth realized he was higher above the surface than he had wished for and catch a glimpse of the boat. He could see Genesis rushing toward the boats front, the red cape almost shining in the sunlight. When he noticed he had stop flying upwards and now was on the way back down he instinctively prepared to make such a safe landing as possible. It didn't take long time before he once again was engulfed by the water and started to flail his arms and legs to reach the surface, but with no result. Slightly he started panic in fear he would only sink again and felt that he desperately needed air since the landing had not been all perfect and knocked his breath out of his lunges. Then he saw a ring floating almost right above him, with no idea where it come from and in desperate need for air he reached out to grab it with one arm and lifted himself above the surface. Gasping for air and trying to calm himself down from his slight panic. He had all rights to panic though, being in a situation he had never been in before or prepared for. "Sephiroth!" he look toward the boat when he hear his name being called and see Genesis with a few other crew members pulling a rope, following the rope with his gaze he find that the ring he is holding on to is stuck to the rope. "Hang in there!" he can hear someone from the boat call and his grip on the ring tightens. After a few seconds the muffled rumbling from before appear and soon afterwards the monster from before appear between Sephiroth and the boat, open its mouth and bite of the rope. When it dives again a wave is sent towards the boat and Sephiroth, the wave turning Sephiroth upside down in the water. Still holding on the lifebuoy tight it brings him back up to the surface. On the boat Genesis mumble something and throw the now useless piece of rope aside and call out to Sephiroth "You will have to get here on your own!" when the words reach Sephiroth he replies "How!" _How? Wasn't that obvious?_ Everyone on the boat thought quietly. "How do you think! Swim!" Genesis calls out. Sephiroth become confused "_Swim? What's that?_" no one ever told him the word! A bit confused he calls back "How do you swim!" Half the crew goes into a state of shock, _how can a highly trained SOLDIER not know how to swim? _The other half of the crew facepalm. Angeal and Genesis those both. Angeal climb up on the railing ready to jump in the water to get their friend when the muffled rumbling once again appears. Sephiroth feel something forcefully hitting him on the back from below making him fly once again into the air, but this time toward the boat. With his back toward the boat he have no idea where he will land, he silently wish to not hit the harpoon located on the very front of the boat. To his relief he passes with the harpoon below him and instead hit one or probably more soft things. Still holding the lifebuoy tight he turn his head when a pained moan is heard next to him. He had landed on Genesis and two other crew members, his shoulder armor had hit Genesis straight in the chest. He hurries to get off them and spot Angeal at the harpoon, aiming it at something in the water, then fire it. A short moment afterward the monster rise high above the boat and everyone look in fear at the creature, the harpoon visible close to one of its fins. "Not good…" Genesis say when he's back on his feet, Angeal hurry to reload the harpoon and Genesis prepare to cast his materia, using plenty of magic as the monster charge down at the boat. Angeal fire the harpoon again and hit, the monsters aim change to slightly next to the boat by the hit. Sephiroth take advantage of this and draw Masamune then proceed to slice the monsters body repeatedly, almost cutting it into pieces. When the serpent-like monster had disappeared everything went quiet. Then they could see the monster slowly swim along the water's surface towards the horizon, hopefully it would not return. The three friends look at each other satisfied, they could at last return to the beach and maybe have that extra vacation they had thought about. They do deserve it after all this work.

The three friends lean against a wall in peace as the shore comes closer and closer. However, the peace is soon broken by a low sniggering from Genesis. Angeal and Sephiroth look at their friend in confusion when the sniggering turns into a fit of laughter. "What's so funny?" Sephiroth say trying to hide his confusion and failing. Genesis calm himself down and look at his friend with a wide smile, he open his mouth to say something but instead he starts laughing again before he tries again "That monster seemed to have kind of fun messing around with you." Genesis look at Sephiroth with an amused smile and Angeal starts to chuckle quietly, turning his head away to avoid Sephiroth's now irritated stare at him "It wasn't like I could do anything about it." Sephiroth say irritated. Angeal and Genesis chuckle together and Angeal say "We believe you, there were nothing to do about it" Angeal's amused expression turn to a more serious one and Sephiroth began to wonder what could have made this change and so fast too "but there is one thing to do about" Angeal look at Sephiroth who hesitate a few seconds before asking "What?"Angel then smile at him again "Swim."

Epilogue

It spread fast about ShinRa sending three SOLDIERs to Costa Del Sol to take care about the monster terrorizing the waters and tourists gathered there fast to enjoy a real vacation and maybe see the three heroes that had risked their lives to get rid of the monster. What they did not expect was to find them in middle deep-water; two of them stand some distance apart from each other and in between them the third one with silver hair trying to swim from one to the other without success.

"Is this really necessary?" Sephiroth almost whisper when he gives up barely a feet from Angeal where he started, sinking into the water so the water almost reach his eyes trying to hide from the audience that have gathered around them, both on the beach and further out in the water. "Of course!" Angeal say a bit too happily, not caring about the audience at all "It won't end well if ShinRa finds out you cannot swim." Genesis says swimming up next to Sephiroth with a wide grin, happy to have found something he does better than Sephiroth. He only glares at Genesis before he rise his head enough to sigh in defeat, better to learn now. Angeal splash some water into Genesis face "Back to your spot." He say with a smile as Genesis rolls his eyes, splash some water back over Angeal and swim around Sephiroth again, careful to avoid the long silver locks that had spread out like a giant octopus in the water. "Try again Seph, remember the tips we gave you." Angeal say encouraging as Sephiroth turn toward his goal, Genesis, who is still grinning toward his friend. He will have fun with this a long time to come.


End file.
